No todo pueden ser obsequios
by knightwh
Summary: Después de caer por una zanja, John y Mycroft despiertan juntos. Todo parece extraño, hasta que Gregory Lestrade los rescata y los lleva a su casa para conocer a Hamish Holmes y sus 9 primos, de los cuales el mayor, Sherlock, es idéntico a su padre Lestrade, aun cuando es tan inteligente como el resto de sus hermanos, los Holmes. MPREG AU


**No todo pueden ser obsequios**

_Quería escribir un fic navideño o algo así, pero lo familiar/melancólico no se me da, solo en angst y el romance, así que… esto fue algo así. Es, por sobre todo, un fic solo para complacer un capricho._

**SHERLOCK de BBC es una serie que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo lo usé como inspiración para este fic. La obra de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
ADVERTENCIA: Contiene slash y mpreg (embarazo de personajes masculinos). Es un AU donde el mpreg es posible y no es cuestionable. Si les desagrada esta temática, sugiero no leer este fic.**

Un dolor en su nuca fue el motivo de su abrupto despertar. Suelen decir que caer sobre la nieve es como si fuéramos recogidos por una enorme cama de espuma, pero aquel hombre no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Su cuerpo pesaba y de pronto la tétrica sensación de ignorar por completo el sentir de sus piernas lo puso en un estado de pánico inmediato. Sin embargo, no hacía falta movilidad en sus piernas, sino todo lo contrario. Un peso enorme yacía sobre ellas.

— Mal… di… ción… — El hombre se encontraba enterrado en la nieve por mucho, quizá un metro o dos, pero algo parecido a una roca le impedía intentar salir a flote.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿Por qué nadie lo vio caer en aquel sitio?  
No acostumbraba tener más de una duda. No acostumbraba las dudas en lo absoluto.  
Nunca, Mycroft Holmes.

Entonces, dentro del ambiente de su propia determinación, una mano gélida cubierta por una manga negra y un guante amarillo salió de entre la pesada nieve solo para tomarlo por la cintura, justo donde su hebilla estaba. Por supuesto, el espanto fue tal y tan grande que los gritos comenzaron a ser su más próxima compañía. Golpeaba y pataleaba por sacarse de encima a la persona que estuviera jalándolo bajo la nieve, pero no encontraba la superficie.

— ¡Ayuda!, ¡ayuda! — Resignado a salvarse a sí mismo como cualquier otro hombre, Mycroft comenzó a gritar y mover sus manos como si intentara nadar dentro de aquel terreno, aun cuando no parecía llegar demasiado lejos.

— ¿Mycroft?, ¡Mycroft!, ¡Mycroft donde demonios estás! — Aquella voz tan profunda en respuesta solo podía pertenecer a su inquieto y problemático hermano menor. ¡Pero claro!, peleaba con Sherlock, eso era lo único que recordaba antes de despertar en aquel lugar. ¡Su sombrilla!, siempre había una sombrilla a su lado…

Los brazos siguieron arrastrándolo hacia abajo, aquellos brazos pequeños en comparación, pero demasiado fuertes, cubiertos por unos guantes amarillos afelpados que de pronto parecían demasiado familiares.

— ¡Sherlock!, ¡Sherlock! — Gritó desesperado, antes de sentir un enorme peso arrastrando a quien fuera que intentara jalarlo hacia abajo, lo que significaba que estaba por descender aún más. — ¡Sácame de aquí!, ¡esto se está hundiendo!… y hay alguien aquí abajo…

Una enorme rama de árbol comenzó a rascar de manera bruta su cabello, entonces supo que había sido encontrado. Justo cuando la tomó, la nieve bajo él bajó aún más y entonces pudo ver el rostro del nombre que se aferraba a su pantalón con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Jala más fuerte, Sherlock!

— ¡Es tu culpa por comer tanto, maldita sea!

— ¡Basta de tus bromas, Sherlock! — El trabajo del detective consultor no era sencillo. Sus pies se hundían en la nieve conforme aumentaba la presión. Su hermano se hundiría si no lo sacaba pronto y todo parecía haber comenzado desde aquel punto sin retorno. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo. — ¡El doctor Watson se encuentra aquí abajo también! — Y ahí estaban de nuevo sus fuerzas. Bastante recargadas en realidad.

— ¡Sherlock! — Gritó el doctor, mientras sus pies pateaban sobre una superficie blanca que se desmoronaba en cada movimiento. Tan rápido lo escuchó el detective, comenzó a jalar con una fuerza que desconocía poseer.

— ¡Doctor!, deje de patear… nos está hundiendo más…

— No soy yo… la nieve se mueve con nosotros…

— ¿Qué?

— Solo intento salir a flote…

Todo esfuerzo por sacar de ahí a John y a su hermano, parecía inútil. Sherlock terminó por hundir sus pies sin ningún beneficio. Su desesperación lo orilló a girarse en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar alguna manera de buscar ayuda en cualquier otro lugar. Entonces, la encontró.

— ¡¿SHERLOCK?! — A una distancia no mayor a los 10 metros, un hombre, conocido para los hombres hundidos en nieve, llegó hasta ellos vestido apropiadamente para el clima y con una soga y una mochila colgando de su hombro derecho.

— ¿Lestrade?... ¡LESTRADE!, ¡Lestrade!, ¡pronto, ayúdame!, ¡John, Mycroft!

— ¿Están aquí?, ¿Qué carajo te pasa, Sherlock?, saben cuan peligroso es… sostén esto. — Sin preguntar demasiado, el hombre de cabellera cana corrió hacia el árbol más cercano, ató la cuerda a su tronco y comenzó a anudarlo. El resto de la soga se la entregó al moreno y este escarbó entre la nieve tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitían. En algún punto sus manos se encontraron con la mano de Mycroft. Esta no traía puesta un guante y lucía tan pálida que el detective solo se alarmó aún más.

Tras un trabajo que pareció tomar horas, el pelirrojo y el doctor pudieron ser rescatados, mientras que Sherlock se cercioraba que John estuviera a salvo, Lestrade sacaba pequeños cobertores delgados mientras sobaba las manos del pelirrojo con fuerza para intercambiar su calor con las extremidades del hombre. Este gesto incomodó por demás a Mycroft, quien apartó sus manos de inmediato.

— ¿Qué hacían en el foso invernal?... ¿esta era tu idea, Sherlock?

— ¿Foso…? ¿De qué estás hablando, Gail?

— ¡Es Greg! — Corrigieron Mycroft y John por completo disgustados con el detective, pero de pronto el doctor se presionó el pecho con fuerza. El frío había sido demasiado y la nieve se había colado dentro de su ropa por varios orificios.

— Tenemos que llevarlo a casa — Sugirió Gregory al pelirrojo. Este lo observó consternado. — Si sigue a la intemperie le dará hipotermia.

— ¿A casa?, ¿Dónde está Baker Street?, ¿Dónde estamos nosotros?

— ¿Qué es "Baker Street"?, ¿de qué estás hablando, Sherlock?, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?

El doctor miró a Mycroft y después al detective. Tampoco ellos recordaban nada…  
Greg miró al doctor una vez más… después a Sherlock… y finalmente Mycroft. Tomó ferozmente su mano izquierda y la descubrió por encima de la muñeca.

— ¡Detente!, ¿Qué estás…? — Cuando el hombre cano descubrió que no había marcas o cicatrices en su muñeca, su rostro se volvió mucho más sombrío.

— No está… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Dio tres pasos lejos de los hombres que lo observaban confundidos.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Fue la respuesta de Sherlock.

Entonces comenzó a nevar.

**O—O—O—O**

— Debemos poner a John bajo todos los cobertores posibles. Llamaremos a un doctor en cuanto lleguemos.

— Estoy bien… — Susurró el rubio cenizo desde la espalda de Sherlock. El detective lo llevaba cargando en dirección del sitio a donde los estuviera guiando Greg.

— Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

— Esa grieta a la que Sherlock nos llevó debe ser de alguna forma una violación a las leyes físicas de toda forma… este no es nuestro espacio original y una avenencia tal cual se ha desarrollado solo podría ser explicada por una detonación de…

— ¿Doctor? — Gregory interrumpió a Mycroft de su laborioso trabajo mental. Ni siquiera él podía creer lo que escuchaba saliendo de su boca.

— Sherlock nos llevó hasta su más reciente descubrimiento. Un cliente nos habló de un sitio donde la nieve no cesaba de caer y las cosas que ahí caían desaparecían casi frente a sus ojos. Decidimos ignorarlo hasta que Sherlock desapareció por casi tres días. Ni siquiera Mycroft pudo hallarlo. Cuando me ayudaba a encontrar la ubicación de la grieta dentro de los papeles que Sherlock tenía en Baker Street…

— Es lo mismo que él dijo, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿un lugar?

— Es… donde vivimos… — Sherlock y Mycroft intercambiaron miradas disgustadas.

— Y cayeron por la grieta… supongo…

— Llegamos hasta aquel lugar, pero no había nada, solo nieve…

— Dios santo… hace días que Sherlock no volvía a casa… después el doctor desapareció y ayer por la mañana Mycroft me pidió que llevara a Hamish conmigo… y esa fue la última ocasión en que lo vi... llevo horas buscándolos…

— ¿Hamish quién?, ¿yo? ¿Quién es Hamish? — Preguntó John.

— ¿Por qué estábamos juntos en la mañana? — Inquirió Mycroft.

Sherlock observó una cabaña bajo un pino tan grande como jamás había visto. Parecía el escondite montañoso más lejano que jamás había visitado, pero del cual sabía mucho, pues formaba parte de uno de los libros que había en la biblioteca de su casa, cuando era niño. Se detuvo a contemplar la realización de una fantasía infantil.

— ¡De prisa!, no tenemos tiempo que perder… hasta donde comprendo la situación, ustedes 3 no pertenecen aquí… y esa grieta o poso o lo que sea que Sherlock estudiara, es la entrada por la que llegaron… y la salida por la que Sherlock, John y Mycroft salieron de aquí…

— Aun no lo creo… — Murmuró Sherlock, pero cuando contempló el rostro serio de su hermano, supo que no podía haber error en ello. Además, algo más parecía molestarlo demasiado.

— ¡Papá!, ¡papá! — Un niño salió corriendo de la cabaña tan pronto comenzaron a bajar la colina en camino a la entrada. Su aspecto era desconocido para los 3 hombres recién llegados. Cabello rubio opaco de mechones largos y despeinados, un suéter enorme de color rojo y un pantalón enorme de una tela verde negruzca. Cuanto más se acercaba, más claros eran sus ojos celestes y su piel pálida. Comenzó a llorar en cuanto se topó con Sherlock, quien aún cargaba a John. Se abrazó fuertemente a su pierna y dejó que el llanto mojara su pantalón.

— ¿Qué está…? ¡Niño, tú estás…!

— Hamish, cariño, ven… tengo que explicarte algo… — Greg intentó apartar al pequeño de Sherlock, pero en cuanto se acercó, John bajó de la espalda del más alto y el niño brincó a sus brazos. Incluso ese simple movimiento pudo descongelar momentáneamente al rubio.

¿Qué significaba esa cálida sensación?

— ¡Papá!, ¡estaba muy preocupado!, ¡tuve mucho miedo!

John se inclinó lo suficiente para que aquellas pequeñas y temblorosas manitas lo cobijaran en un abrazo que lo enternecía a la vez que lo consternaba más y más.

Sherlock se apartó un paso de los dos rubios cenizos, pero el niño reaccionó a su lejanía corriendo a abrazarlo tal como acababa de hacer con el doctor.

— ¡Dijiste que la próxima vez me llevarías de nuevo! — Un reproche acompañado de ojos acuosos fue la respuesta del pequeño. Antes que alguno de los hombres pudiera argumentar algo, un trío de niños de no muy distintas edades llegó a los hombres, cubiertos con pequeños cobertores bordados en un algodón afelpado. Sin embargo, antes de llegar hasta ellos, Greg caminó a su encuentro e interrumpió su camino. Les dio unas ordenes rápidas, así, sin titubear, los niños volvieron corriendo hacia la cabaña bajo el enorme pino.

— Hamish, ve con tus primos… — Ordenó Greg al pequeño rubio. Este dudó, se giró en dirección de John y finalmente miró al detective. Este, aun sin estar seguro, movió la cabeza como si afirmara la petición de Lestrade y el niño se separó de los hombres con pesar.

"_Ve con tus primos"_ — Mycroft se detuvo después de aquella afirmación. No había forma… ¿acaso…?

— ¿Es él…? — John preguntó al mayor de los hombres ahí presnetes. Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar la debilidad que el pequeño mostró al encontrarlos. Justamente él, quien vivía solo después de lo que ocurrió a Mary… solo con Sherlock. Ahí ellos…

— Mantengamos la calma… — Sugirió Greg.

— ¿Dijiste primos?, ¿es que este universo es tan retorcido como para permitir a Mycroft ser padre en cualquier nivel?, ¿Quién es la desdichada criatura…?

— ¡Cállate, Sherlock! — Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo y del hombre cano, juntos al unísono.

— ¿Tengo un hijo? — John Watson seguía con su mirada al pequeño que estaba por entrar en aquella misteriosa cabaña. Sus emociones lo desligaron por completo del momento y la situación. En aquel sitio él era padre… pero el niño dijo… — ¿Mary vive…?

Mycroft alzó la ceja derecha en una muy obvia demostración de desdén por la poca, casi nula, capacidad de deducción del doctor.

— ¿Quién es Mary? — Fue la respuesta de Lestrade. Sherlock agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultar al hombre de baja estatura sus sentimientos. Era tan evidente y su amor por ella le impedía verlo.

— No, John… — Fueron las palabras del detective — Evidentemente ese niño pertenece a alguien más.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿ustedes dos no están casados?

Sherlock y John intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos. Mycroft suspiró cansado. Seguía preguntándose cómo iban a volver o irse o como quiera que sus vidas retornaran al punto original.

— Por supuesto que no. — Fue la respuesta de John. Sherlock apartó la vista una vez que su hermano lo encaró. Nadie más sabía mejor cuanto lo hirió. El hombre más poderoso de -su- Inglaterra solo podía sentir lástima por el estado de su hermano. — Espera… — John cerró los ojos, apretándolos con una de sus manos. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?... Hamish, ¿es Hamish su nombre?

— Hamish… Holmes Watson, si… — Greg comenzó a preocuparse aún más. Si las cosas eran tan distintas, eso significaba que quizá Mycroft tampoco… — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¡es decir!, yo sé que no son el SHerlock o el John o… el Mycroft que conozco…

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Fue la primera oración que el pelirrojo intercambiaba con Lestrade. Este sonrió condescendiente. También muy triste.

— Bueno, ninguno de los dos conoce a Hamish y "_usted_" — Agregó con cierto rencor. Mycroft alzó la cabeza al esputar la palabra de aquella forma. — Usted tiene una enorme cicatriz en su muñeca. Una quemadura… de hace años.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza y de nuevo miró a Sherlock. Ambos acordaron con sus miradas que aquello no era un sueño.

— ¿"Holmes Watson"?

— Soy el padre de tu hijo, John, supéralo y sigue la conversación… entonces debemos volver hacia la grieta. Lo que se haya abierto dentro de aquel lugar.

— Sherlock, no estás considerando lo más importante… al encontrarnos en este lugar…

— Es obvio, Mycroft. Aquellos 3 se encuentran del otro lado de la grieta.

— Quizá, si todos estamos replicados… yo, bueno, el yo del lugar de donde vienen, los encuentre también…

— ¿Garry?, ¡claro! — Soltó con ironía el detective. Greg bufó enfadado y antes que John o Mycroft lo corrigieran, comenzó a caminar en dirección de la cabaña. Poco faltó para que el resto lo siguiera.

— Tal vez sea un idiota en el lugar de dónde vienes… pero aquí te estoy salvando el pellejo al no dejarte dormir a la intemperie, así que deben hacer lo que yo les pida. Todos.

Jonh y Sherlock intercambiaron miradas afirmativas. Después ambos miraron a Mycroft. El hombre solo afirmó con la cabeza, dejando escapar una mueca de fastidio. Vaya embrollo en el que su hermano lo metió… de nuevo…

— De acuerdo… entonces no le digan a Hamish que sus padres están perdidos… ni a nadie más. Hasta que John y Sherlock vuelvan, ustedes deben ser ellos. — Rápidamente llegaron hasta la entrada de la cabaña. Por la ventana, tanto Mycroft como Sherlock pudieron distinguir el fuego de una chimenea que de pronto lucía tan invitadora.

— De acuerdo… que tan difícil puede ser… justo ahora todos dicen que somos pareja…

Mycroft siguió mirando a través de la ventana, había mucho movimiento dentro de aquel lugar.

— ¿Cuántos sobrinos tengo, con exactitud?

— Solo Hamish… — Afirmó Greg, pero cuando guardó silencio el sonido de muchas vocecillas proviniendo dentro de la cabaña, solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

— Entonces… ¿esos son…? — Un plato cayó al suelo dentro de la casa y un grito de un pequeño hizo a Greg interrumpir la explicación y correr dentro del lugar. Finalmente todos descubrirían el espectáculo.

La cabaña lucía pequeña por dentro, pero solo porque el enorme pino acaparaba toda la atención, una atención muy merecida pues el interior de la cabaña era justamente el interior de este. Una enorme construcción inteligente que volvía al pino solo una fachada hueca con una enorme "casimansión" de madera tallada. La chimenea se encontraba en la sección del recibidor, un juego de 4 sillones largos, tapizados de color vino, algunas cajoneras, mesitas bajas y muchos libreros por cada pared. El lugar era muy cálido y despedía un delicioso aroma a pino, pastel de manzana y galletas de mantequilla. Primero entró Gregory, seguido de un titubeante John, Sherlock y finalmente Mycroft. Este era demasiado inteligente como para estar casi seguro de lo que le tocaría actuar a él.

— ¡Papá! — Dentro de la cabaña no hacía frío en lo absoltuo, así que los recién llegados pudieron quitarse los cobertores que Greg les dio.

— Hamish… — John se inclinó para abrazar de nuevo a su recién conocido hijo. Este le entregó una taza de té recién hecho, acto que el doctor agradeció con una sonrisa amable, sin apartar su mirada del pequeño hasta que un sonido en la cocina, el lugar más próximo, los hizo girar a todos.

— ¡Sherlock!, ¿estás bien? — Greg corrió para auxiliar a un pequeño niño de entre 10 y 12 años, de cabello café semioscuro y ojos cafés oscuros, con unos jeans negros y una camisa azul marino de manga larga y un chaleco tejido también negro. En cuanto miró a Greg llegando a su lado, sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato.

— ¿"_Sherlock_"? — Repitió el doctor, pero Greg se encontraba demasiado ocupado ayudando al niño con la sopa caliente derramada en medio de la cocina.

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

— Están viendo "Pearl Harbor" en el estudio de arriba… ¡Tío John, tío Sherlock!, los encontraste.

— Le pusiste Sherlock, muy original, gracias, querido hermano… — Bromeó Sherlock hacia Mycroft. Este dirigió su mirada al infante y a Greg.

— Seguramente no fue mi decisión. Puedo asegurártelo…

John soltó a Hamish cuando este corrió en dirección de unas enormes escaleras al fondo del recibidor, de donde bajó una pesadilla para cualquiera de los Holmes ahí presentes.  
Una legión de 8 niños de distintas edades descendió del segundo piso. Ninguno era mayor a los 10 años, aparentaban, y el más pequeño iba en brazos.  
Sus vocecillas gritaron al mismo tiempo "PAPÁ" y salieron disparados en dirección del trío recién llegado, todos abrieron sus pequeños bracitos y saltaron sobre el pelirrojo, tumbándolo sin el mayor esfuerzo.

— ¿Ellos dijeron…? — John cargó a Hamish y se apartó de la pequeña multitud. Greg tomó los restos de la comida desperdiciada y los depositó en un contenedor de basura cercano.

— Niños, es suficiente… denle espacio a papá… él y tío John están enfermos, necesitan descansar. Descansa, Sherlock, papá se encargará. — El niño terminó de trapear el contenido vaciado sobre el suelo de la cocina y caminó en dirección de sus primos.

La perfectamente obediente manada se alzó del suelo y tomaron lugar en los sillones que adornaban la estancia más cercana. Se empujaban entre ellos, bromeaban, un par de ellos llamó a Hamish y este bajó de los brazos de John para correr en su dirección.

Sherlock y John intercambiaron miradas, después aguardaron en silencio unos segundos, pero finalmente estallaron en carcajadas. Mycroft los observó con verdadero rencor, pero antes de poder reclamar, Greg los llamó a los tres al interior de la cocina, separada por una barra enorme del grupo de niños risueños.

— Ahora actúen naturalmente, están frente a rastreadores profesionales… — Susurró Gregory a sus invitados —quítense los abrigos y descansen un poco. Pronto oscurecerá, así que después de la cena vayan a dormir y mañana buscaremos la solución a todo este embrollo. Dios quiera.

— Dios no tiene nada que ver aquí — Susurró Mycroft enardecido. John y Greg lo mandaron a callar con un "_shhhh_" bajito. Sherlock seguía destornillado de risa. — ¿Es esto una clase de broma de mal gusto?, una muy desagradable, por cierto…

— Tú también te sentirás mal, así que ve a la habitación al fondo del segundo piso. La de ustedes, John, está en el tercer piso, es la única al fondo, derecho. El resto son estudios.

— ¿Todos son sobrinos de Sherlock?, ¿Cuántos son? — Inquirió el doctor.

— Nueve. — Respondieron Mycroft y Sherlock al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo se acomodó de nuevo el traje y sacudió la poca nieve que aún conservaba en él. — ¿Todas esas criaturas son mías?

Ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, Gregory frunció el ceño y una bofetada muy fuerte fue a dar al rostro del guardián de Inglaterra. El sonido hizo a los niños voltear en su dirección, pero la atención se desprendió de ellos en cuanto John les pidió que siguieran en lo suyo. Sherlock dio un paso atrás, mientras su hermano contemplaba con la mejilla enrojecida al culpable de aquel golpe.

— Lo lamento, perdona… lo siento en verdad… es solo… — Greg caminó en dirección del refrigerador, oprimió algunos botones de la puerta y obtuvo hielo en cubos. Los puso en un trapo de algodón y los untó en la mejilla del pelirrojo. Este se los arrebató más que enfadado. — Es horrible que tú lo preguntes… olvido que no eres tú, pero… es doloroso…

— Seguro que a Mycroft le duele más — Afirmó Sherlock, sin ocultar su sonrisa divertida. Miró velozmente a los niños de nuevo y después a Greg.

— Doctor, por favor, siéntese cerca del fuego, yo me ocuparé de servir la cena. Ustedes dos deberían ir también…

Aquella situación era tan extraña y tan difícil para Greg que toda la presión comenzaba a hacer daño en su físico. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, apoyado en la mesa cerca a la tarja lavaplatos. La presión comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza y no tenía a quien recurrir. ¿A dónde había ido su esposo?, su cuñado y su concuño también… ¿alguien los ayudaría a ellos a donde quiera que fuesen?, ¿Cuándo regresarían?

— Yo estoy bien, ellos necesitan pensar… — John se acercó hasta el hombre de cabellera cana. Greg pudo ver el esfuerzo que el doctor hacía por ser útil y conservar la calma. Se lo argadecía desde el fondo de su corazón. — Pero, ninguno de los dos acostumbra esta clase de escenario, si tú entiendes…

— Oh, no hay problema. ¡Niños!, papá y el tío Sherlock van a pensar. — Fue la única advertencia del mayor y de esta forma todos, absolutamente todos los infantes que yacían en la estancia, guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a leer o bien, abandonaron el lugar en dirección del segundo piso. Al final, 5 pequeños, además de Hamish, permanecieron. Ni siquiera se distinguía el sonido de su respiración. Sherlock y Mycroft lo encontraron fascinante.

— Eso es… vaya, es muy útil. Los tienes bien entrenados. — Bromeó el doctor.

— Son muy intuitivos… a Mycroft no le gustan los ruidos, así que ellos son bastante tranquilos cuando él está en casa. Pregúntame cómo se comportan cuando él trabaja… — John rió ante ese comentario. Aquel lugar le parecía tan similar a un sueño.

— Entonces… ¿nueve? — Fue momento de Greg para sonreír. El doctor de "aquel lugar" era idéntico al John que él conocía. — ¿Tu y Mycroft están casados o algo?

— Si, casados… desde hace 11 años…

— Oh, oh… ¡espera!, ¿once, dices?

— Ajá… — Lestrade tomó un plato con estofado y lo pasó a manos del doctor, este lo llevó a la mesa del comedor, un extenso mueble con 12 sillas. — Supongo que no estoy casado en el lugar del que provienes…

— Bueno, divorciado en realidad…

— ¿Divor…? ¡Qué pena!... ¿divorciado de…?

— OH, no, no, no, no, cielos… imagínate eso…

— Ja, ja, ja… oh, vaya… entonces, ¿Cuántos hijos tengo?

— Creo que no tienes hijos… — Entonces un niño interrumpió a los hombres que platicaban en la cocina. Un pequeño de ojos cafés oscuros y cabello pelirrojo alzó su manita con un vaso en dirección de Greg. De un garrafón con agua purificada, Greg llenó su vasito y lo despidió de la cocina con un beso en la frente. Mycroft observó desde la estancia todo lo que ocurría en la cocina, pero solo aguardaba en silencio mientras miraba lo que se llevaba a cabo. Aquel sitio no parecía demasiado ajeno a él. — ¿Dices que tienes 11 años de casado?

Greg dejó escapar un par de carcajadas. Definitivamente ese doctor era como su concuño.

— Si, doctor… he pasado cada año de mi matrimonio encargando, más o menos… siempre decimos que es el último, pero aquí nos tiene… diez niños, como quinientos pasteles y miles de canas después, aquí estamos… supongo que solo mamá Holmes gana cada vez…

— ¿Dijiste 10?, pero… — John frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente captó lo que sucedía. — ¿Tú estás…? — Greg afirmó con la cabeza. — ¡Vaya, eso es…! Pues… felicidades…

— Ja, ja… Gracias, doctor… nadie lo sabía aun… nadie lo sabe aún en realidad… — Con suavidad, Greg colocó su mano sobre su vientre y agachó la mirada llena de pesar. John solo pensó en la manera de hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque solo fuera por unos momentos. Podía imaginar cuan solo se sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?

— Seis o siete semanas… aun no voy a un primer chequeo, esperaba a que volviéramos a la casa en Londres.

— ¿Entonces no vives aquí?

— Oh, no... Esta es la casa de invierno. Venimos por las vacaciones. Además, los niños querían venir y Sherlock tenía esta investigación que ahora me arrepiento de haber apoyado…

— Ya veo… ¿Hamish tiene 10 años?

— Ocho… si, recién los cumplió hace 4 semanas. Tú y yo organizamos una fiesta para todos sus amiguitos del colegio, fue muy lindo, hubo muchas fotografías…

— ¿Tú y yo?

— Claro… nunca esperes sentar a un Holmes para discutir los preparativos de una fiesta infantil, a duras penas nos deshicimos de Sherlock y su eterna lucha por definir la impresión en los gorritos… — John soltó otra carcajada.

— Entonces, tiene 8…

— Así es… él nació en Febrero, y mi Jonathan es de Mayo. Tienen la misma edad.

— ¿Jonathan?, Sherlock… ¿el resto…?

— Del mayor al menor son: Sherlock, Mycroft, Jonathan, Timothy, Rupert, Stephen, Rhys, Christopher y mi pequeño Mark, quien tiene 5 meses… Sherlock y Mycroft se llevan casi 2 años. Christophe y Mark también, el resto solo se llevan meses, un año la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Vaya, es… sorprendente…

— Dímelo a mí… espero que Arthur sea el último, realmente…

— ¿Arthur? — Preguntó el doctor con gran ánimo. Los platos ya estaban servidos en la mesa. Sherlock entró en la cocina, pero fue ignorado por lo silencioso de sus pasos.

— Si, desde que supe que estaba de encargo de nuevo, pensé que ese sería el nombre…

— ¿Y si a Mycroft, tu Mycroft, no le gusta?

— Pues que me deje hacerle uno y a ese le ponemos como quiera. Si yo voy a sufrir el parto, también voy a nombrarlos como me venga en gana.

Ante la afirmación del otro hombre, John solo pudo reír. Aunque por fuera se parecieran en todo, este Greg sabía cómo pararse imponente ante un Holmes.

— ¿Entonces tú elegiste el nombre de cada uno?

— De los 9… aunque Mycroft y yo tuvimos una pelea que duró casi 8 semanas, mientras esperaba a mi segundo hijo. Me acusó de no permitirle nombrar a ninguno de sus dos hijos y claro, odiaba el nombre. Yo le dije: "_Ya le pondremos Gregory al siguiente_". — John volvió a reír. — Y él me dijo que siempre había odiado su nombre, que su hijo correría el mismo destino. Le dije entonces: "_Bien, entonces le pondremos Mike_". No me dio una respuesta a eso, solo salió de la casa y no volvió en 2 meses porque "había asuntos de gobierno que demandaban su atención".

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

— ¿Yo?, ¿a un Holmes en una discusión? — El doctor rectificó su duda moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. — Nada. Si me ponía a discutir argumentando, seguro me haría perder y tendría que cederle el nombre de mi hijo y la verdad, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho mi nombre. Entonces hice lo único que un hombre en mi condición podría. Cuando regresó comencé a utilizar la tarjeta de crédito que me dio desde que nos comprometido y que nunca me había atrevido a usar. Jamás me había divertido tanto y usted fue mi cómplice en algunas transacciones.

— ¿En serio?

— Si… pero, después de 3 semanas, Mycroft la bloqueó y me llamó "infantil" e "inconsciente". Le cree una deuda de 5 ceros.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

— Bueno, pues me puse a llorar…

— ¿A llorar?

— Oh si… lloré y lloré mucho. Más que nada por los cambios de humor del embarazo, pero mamá se enteró.

— ¿Mamá? — Greg reafirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. — Oh, la señora Holmes.

— Así es. Sé por Sherlock que habló con Mycroft. Él nunca me ha dicho sobre que hablaron, pero al día siguiente me devolvió la tarjeta y dijo que le pondríamos al bebé el nombre que yo quisiera.

— Entonces fue ella…

— Nuestra carta debajo de la manga, doctor. Entonces mi bebé nació sano y salvo, con el carácter de su tío Sherlock y la terquedad propia de un Lestrade, así que aun sin planearlo, Mycroft tuvo su venganza…

— Eso veo…

Los hombres sonrieron divertidos hasta que notaron que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente.  
Llamaron a los niños a la mesa y todos tomaron su lugar sin hacer le menor ruido. John y Sherlock notaron dos sillas sin dueño justo en medio de la mesa, lo que suponía su lugar en aquella jungla de Holmecillos. Las sillas en las cabezas de la mesa estaban desocupadas, así que Mycroft esperó a que Gregory tomara su lugar en la mesa para sentirse seguro de estar en el sitio correcto.  
Resultó que el sitio era la cabeza que estaba cercana al recibidor.

— Entonces, buen provecho.

— Después de la cena, ¿nos leerías el cuento del viento del este, papá? – Uno de los niños más pequeños, de cabello café y ojos del mismo color, con nariz afilada y angulosa y vestido en un color verde claro, dirigió su mirada a la cabeza de la familia y el resto apoyaron su petición con súplicas en coro.

Mycroft lo miró y respingó la nariz. Niños. Nunca había deseado un solo hijo. De muchas formas, él se encargó de cuidar a Sherlock toda su infancia, su adolescencia, su molesta madurez tardía y su insufrible edad adulta. ¡Ahora 9 niños!, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿es que no existía la protección en aquel lugar?, ¿Qué clase de enferma tortura le había sido infligida para buscar el parentesco de 9 criaturas? Al menos parecían encontrarse bien amaestradas.

— No, Tim… papá está cansado y se irá a dormir después de cenar.

— Pero ya estuvo fuera mucho tiempo… — Rogó un pequeño regordete de cabello rojo y ojos cafés. Su piel lucía ligeramente morena, como la de su padre canoso.

— Aun no terminamos el libro de la última vez… — Suplicó otro pequeño, menor que los dos anteriores, de cabello café y ojos de un color café que más que recordar a los ojos de su padre Greg, se parecían por completo al tono de su abuelo Holmes. — No terminaste de explicarnos como un electrón no es un "punto" sin estructura interna y de dimensión cero, sino un amasijo de cuerdas minúsculas que vibran en un espacio-tiempo de más de cuatro dimensiones.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza en dirección del menor, por completo asombrado. Hizo un gesto de indignación justo a tiempo para topar su mirada con la del doctor quien solo torció su labio inferior. El resto de los niños continuó su súplica al mayor, pero este aparentaba la misma expresión de su hermano. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras simplemente no salían de él.

— ¡Si, papá!, el ensayo de Jöel Scherk y John Henry Schwarz, ¡por favor!

— Niños… — Llamó Greg, pero todos los pequeños heredaron más sangre Holmes de la que aparentaban y su terquedad sumada a ello no ayudaba.

— Mejor "_Zur Elektrodynamik bewegter Körper_", por favor, papá…

— ¿Electrodinámica?, ¿hablas alemán? — El pelirrojo bajó sus manos hasta que los cubiertos tocaron la mesa.

Todos los niños en la mesa se rieron. Greg ladeó la cabeza con cansancio, en sus manos descansaba Mark, el bebé de 5 meses. Demasiado tranquilo para ser un bebé. En realidad solo se detenía ahí a escucharlos a todos y percibir su movimiento. Tenía enormes ojos celestes y cabello rojizo. De todos, era quien más recordaba a Mycroft.

— Claro que sí, papá…

— Wir alle sprechen fließend Deutsch. — Contestó un pequeño rubio. El único de toda la casa, además de Hamish y John. Seguramente eran los genes sobrevivientes de su abuela, madre de los Holmes.

—Apfel… — Balbuceó el pequeño de 2 años.

— Hasta que termines tus verduras, Chris…

— ¿Tú también…? — preguntó el doctor.

— ¡Oh, no, por supuesto que no!, aprendí algunas palabras, las memoricé después de oírlas tanto, Christopher también. Una vez Mycroft intentó enseñarme español… — Gregory comenzó a narrar, pero al ver el rostro cargado de seriedad en el pelirrojo, se detuvo.

— ¿Pero? — Continuó el doctor.

— Pero me estresé… no es un buen maestro…

— Todos hablan alemán en esta mesa, ¿no? — Presumió el mayor de los Holmes. Greg alzó la ceja y tomó de su copa de vino.

— No aprendieron de ti.

— Onkel Sherlock… — Balbuceó de nuevo el pequeño Christopher. — Apfelkuchen.

— Ya oíste a tu papá… pastel de manzana después de zanahorias. — Y en un intento de eliminar aquella aburrida y típica escena de familias hastías que desde niño fueron demasiado para él, tomó con su tenedor un pequeño corte de la verdura y la acercó a labios del pequeño. Este cerró los ojos con pasividad y engulló el alimento. Ver aquella escena por parte del detective hizo que el doctor se replanteará una nueva y más dulce perspectiva sobre el hombre que lo acogió de nuevo en Baker Street después de perder a su esposa. De pronto, muchas cosas no eran imposibles.

— Yo tampoco puedo… — Susurró Hamish a su padre, haciendo que este apretara su manita con fuerza y le diera un beso. Se sentía tan real que era cruel que no lo fuera.

— ¿Papá no te enseñó a ti?

— Si, pero… — Continuó susurrando el menor — No puedo…

— Es bueno encontrar un ritmo y seguirlo… como te sientas a gusto… — Contestó John para finalizar aquella conversación secreta. Al parecer había 11 Holmes, 1 Lestrade y 2 Watson en aquella mesa. Eso lo hacía enteramente feliz.

— Ya lo sé… fue lo mismo que dijiste antes…

Cuando la cena finalizó, Greg recogió los platos, con ayuda de John, para pasar a servir un menú de postres que lucían como sacados de un catálogo de pastelería fina. Sherlock no pudo contener una sonrisa perversa al observar un brillo mal disimulado en los ojos de su hermano. El doctor se encontraba asombrado.

— ¿Tu cocinas así?

— Pues… si… ¿es que no sé cocinar de dónde…? ya sabes…

— Y ahora tantos niños quedan perfectamente explicados. — Fue la respuesta de Sherlock, que no pudo molestar más a Mycroft. — Oh, ¿Qué pasa, hermano?, puedes abandonar la mesa si te molesta…

— Sería descortés. — Fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo. Claro que no se iría: Bocaditos de nata, buñuelos, pastelitos con licor y su guinda en medio, tocino de cielo especie de flan a base de yemas de huevo y almíbar, merengues, trufas de chocolate, pastel de cerezas, manzanas con caramelo, plátanos al horno, peras con requesón, suflé de membrillo y manzana, biscuit de naranja, tarta de manzana, de chocolate y de frambuesas, hojaldres, flan de huevo y leche, caramelizado por encima, turrón, polvorones y mantecados… el paraíso diabético. Todo preparado por el propio Greg.

— ¿En serio no cocino allá? — Preguntó indignado el hombre entre susurros al doctor.

— No que yo sepa… no creo que tengas tiempo… entre Scotland Yard y…

— ¿"Scotland Yard"?, con casi 50 años, ¿aun trabajo ahí?

— Es tu vida… pero creo que me gustas más ahora…— Bromeó John. Lestrade permaneció pensativo. — Deben saber muy bien, tienen buena pinta.

Los niños tomaban postres sin compasión, un poco de uno o de otro, pero sus sonrisas solo acentuaban el deseo de Sherlock por descubrir la verdad tras todo aquello. Para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, el pequeño Christopher cerró los ojos y abrió la boca tal como hizo obedientemente con las zanahorias. Sherlock supo entonces que tenía un compromiso pendiente.

— Claro… tu tarta de manzana… veamos…

Mycroft observó a su hermano menor alimentando a quien se suponía, representaba el encuentro carnal (uno de los muchos, al parecer) entre sí mismo y un hombre del que apenas sabía lo necesario para ordenarle que se encargara de su problemático hermano. Todos esos eran sangre de su sangre, eran una parte de él… aun cuando no lo fueran en lo absoluto. Algunas cosas eran distintas en ese lugar, como la dirección de Sherlock y el doctor, sus relaciones personales o hasta estados civiles, pero las cosas no lucían demasiado distorsionadas… era como si fuera y no al mismo tiempo.  
Sherlock lucía mucho más acoplado a esa realidad que él y se suponía que él solía acoplarse mucho más fácil a las situaciones de tensión que su imprudente hermano menor. Pero, claro, aquella situación representaba todo, menos tensión para el detective. En realidad, era más de lo esperado.

— Entonces, ¿Quién lavará los platos hoy?

Todos los niños exclamaron fastidio, pero dos de ellos se pusieron de pie y recogieron los platos que se encontraban vacíos sobre la mesa.

— Jonathan, si, pero ¿Stephen?, creía que era turno de Mycroft… — Cuestionó Greg a los niños.

— Hicimos una apuesta y perdí… ahora me toca dos días seguidos… — Confesó con pesar el pequeño.

Greg sonrió a sus hijos y acarició sus cabelleras con ternura.

Mycroft observó cómo reaccionaba con distintas demandas entre ellos dos. Con él no parecían incómodos por actuar como si una barrera los separara, pero hacia Greg solo parecían niños comunes, hambrientos de su afecto y sus cuidados. Era un entrenamiento magistral, por supuesto, pero resultaba maravilloso para el mayor cuanto podían llegar a conocerlo aquellas molestas criaturas y como se adaptaban de aquella forma a sus necesidades.

Justo cuando la nieve comenzó a caer una vez más fuera de la cabaña, el mayor de los Holmes se preguntaba que podría hacer para regresar a su hermano y al doctor de vuelta a donde pertenecían. ¿Cómo tomar a una persona y despertarla de un sueño que se vive despierto?  
Finalmente la regla de la vida debía imponerse. Debían encontrar soluciones y afrontar un conflicto mayor para volver a casa. Después de todo, no todo pueden ser obsequios.

…**  
**_**Pues qué les puedo decir. Tengo una adicción a crear bebés de donde no deberían salir jamás.  
Escribí este fic más que otra cosa, por un fuerte compromiso con mi cabeza respecto a no perder la idea, porque realmente me gustaba. No le veo continuación, porque realmente no pienso en continuarlo (puede que alguna vez llegue a mí la intención, pero casi puedo garantizar que no pasará). Por ello, lo marco como Terminado. Me gusta porque aborda la idea que tenía, no resuelve nada y deja que cada persona que lo lea saque sus propias conclusiones. Para ser el primer fic del año (y considerando que tengo 3 fics pendientes desde hace 2 años) no me parece tan malo.  
Cualquier duda o comentario es muy bien recibido. Si llegaran a ser demasiadas dudas, quizá después suba otro capítulo para resolverlas, aunque lo dudo, fue bastante claro… quiero creer…  
De cualquier manera, gracias por leer. Nos encontraremos pronto.**_

**By: Roglia15 **


End file.
